Analog to digital converters (ADCs) convert analog input signals into digital signals. Such ADCs are used in many applications such as video, audio, and signal sensing applications. One type of ADC is sigma-delta converter utilizing over-sampling techniques. Such an ADC generally includes an analog modulator portion and digital filtering and decimation portion. The analog modulator portion essentially digitizes an analog input signal at very high sampling rates, i.e., sampling rates greater than the Nyquist rate, in order to perform a noise shaping function. Then, the digital filtering portion allows the ADC to achieve a high resolution. Decimation is thereafter used to reduce the effective sampling rate back to the Nyquist rate.
It is known that the analog modulator portion may generally include a feed forward path including a summing circuit, a filter, and a single bit A/D converter. A feed back path may further include a single bit digital to analog converter (DAC) coupled to the output of the single bit A/D converter and the summation circuit to provide a negative feed back signal to the summation circuit. Besides accepting the feed back signal from the DAC, the summation circuit also accepts an input analog signal for conversion.
In a switched capacitor ADC having a pair of input terminals to accept an input analog signal, an input switch array including a pair of input capacitors coupled to associated input terminals may be provided. In addition, an integrator having a pair of integration capacitors may act as the filter. The integrator may be further coupled to a comparator which functions as the A/D converter.
Ideally, the pair of input capacitors is matched with each other and the pair of integration capacitors is matched with each other. However, some capacitor mismatch is generally inevitable resulting in mismatched gain and offset. This can cause unacceptable non-linearity and offset problems where a high precision ADC is required.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the above deficiencies-in the prior art to allow for ADC with improved precision performance in the presence of capacitor mismatching.